


requiem

by luciano0416



Category: Football - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:04:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciano0416/pseuds/luciano0416





	1. Chapter 1

1

“少爷，夫人到了。”

那是拉比奥第一次见到卡瓦尼，作为卡瓦尼死去丈夫的继承人。

拉比奥不止一次地想过是怎样一个有本事的婊子，能让他那精明的父亲在鳏居了十五年之后和他结了婚。

而当卡瓦尼终于来到他面前时，他立刻就明白了。乌拉圭人只比他大七岁，因为保养得宜看上去甚至比他小，黑色的裤子勾勒出修长的腿和又大又翘的屁股，黑色的夹克外套里面是一件绷得紧紧的白t。

拉比奥甚至能想到自己会怎么样揉搓那个因为过于丰满而显得鼓胀的胸部，怎样挑逗那两颗在白t下若隐若现的红色樱桃。

偏偏这样放荡的身体有一张最温柔的脸，卷曲的黑发乖顺地别在耳后，挺拔的鼻子和高耸的眉骨绘出了基本的轮廓，黑色的眼睛永远带着柔和羞涩的笑意。他笑得真是讨厌，拉比奥想。

他的两片薄薄的嘴唇正在一张一合地说着生涩的法语，而拉比奥根本没没听进去，他只想吻上去，然后让这张嘴容纳他已经升起的欲望。

“操，真他妈是个高级货。”拉比奥低声地骂了一句。然后把怀里的猫递给了管家，“你们都出去吧，有事会叫你们。”

“所以，你不好好待在你的房子里，来找我干什么。”拉比奥一下一下地敲着水晶茶几，冷着脸问道。

卡瓦尼的眼角还晕染着哭过的红，他从包里拿出了一张支票，递给了拉比奥。

“这是什么？”拉比奥瞟了一眼，没有接。

“这是老爷给我留的遗产。”卡瓦尼小声却坚定地说。“还有一栋房子，我都还给您。”“我明天就走。”

拉比奥脸上渐渐浮现出玩味的笑容，“怎么，你费劲心思勾上老头子，到头来，就为了这个？说吧，你在耍什么花招。”

“还是…”，拉比奥强硬地把他拽过来，强迫他坐在自己腿上，掰过他试图躲闪的脸，“还是你找到了下家。”

硕大的异物凶猛地顶在卡瓦尼的大腿中间，他的脸刷地一下变红了。他不安地扭动着身体，想要挣开铁锁一样的怀抱，“不是这样的。”他极力否认着，尽力维持着端庄，“请您听我解释。”

拉比奥的手缓缓探进了他的t恤，柔软的布料下是光滑如绸缎的肌肤。“我在听。”拉比奥挑了挑眉，没有停下手上的动作。

他咬着牙克制住快要溢出的呻吟，快速地说，“当初是老爷替我们家偿还了债务，还付了我父亲的医药费，为了报答他，我过来照顾他，现在他走了，我自然也应该离……啊…………。”


	2. Chapter 2

2  
拉比奥加重了揉弄的力度，一只手捏住他的一颗已经发硬的凸起，慢慢地挑逗。“请不要这样…”，不知是羞耻还是快感，卡瓦尼的身体轻微地战栗着。

“要走？别傻了，夫人。”这个称呼格外刺激着拉比奥，他把卡瓦尼的衣服尽数褪去，宽肩窄腰的完美比例呈现在面前，拉比奥蓝宝石一样的眼睛被欲望烧红，伏在他的肩头厮磨吮吸着，留下了一个个红紫色的斑痕。

“我继承了老头子所有的遗产，自然也包括你。”他被狠狠地翻过来，以一个背对着屈辱的姿势趴在了沙发上。“你的家人可以过和之前一样好的生活，前提是你要听话。”他眼角的湿润被温柔的手指抹去，而背后的声音却宛如毒蛇吐出了鲜红的信子，“乖乖做一个随叫随到的婊子。”

卡瓦尼腰边的软肉被轻轻地掐了一下，然后灼热的手滑到了他的臀边。突然后庭被冰凉的触感刺激到，拉比奥的一根手指粘着润滑油就探了进去，肠壁受到刺激本能地吮吸着，仿佛有了配合的错觉。

“老头子满足不了你吧。”拉比奥嘲讽地笑着说，一边伸进了第二根手指，故意搔着内壁里敏感的一点。很快里面就泥泞得一塌糊涂。拉比奥耐心地抽插着，像捏碎一颗成熟已久的樱桃，流出甜腻的汁水，露出泛红的果肉。

拉比奥抓着他黑色卷曲的长发，迫使他看向自己。很意外地，在那张脸上，拉比奥没有看到愤怒，没有看到怨恨，也没有看到谄媚和臣服。他的嘴唇微微翕动，眉头隐忍地皱着，目光确是无限温柔。“就是用这种眼神勾人的吧。”拉比奥这样想着，一阵气闷，抬起身把肿胀已久的欲望送进了那处紧致的甬道。

突如其来的钝痛让卡瓦尼蓦地睁大了双眼，修长的颈像濒死的鹤一样伸展。拉比奥的性器被柔嫩的肠壁紧紧绞着，他一遍遍地在那处敏感的点上研磨，满足地听着身下断断续续的呻吟，然后变换着抽送的速度。

许久之后，他低吼一声，终于在卡瓦尼的身体里发泄出来。一股白浊顺着红肿的臀缝流向大腿，带着说不清的暧昧。


End file.
